The Big Day
by Dr.RyRy
Summary: It's the big day. Rory's getting married again, but not to a fiery Scottish red-head this time. While he's confident he wants to marry the Time Lord, it's a certain wedding tradition that is causing the most concern for Rory. He's thought long and hard about it, but with the wedding looming, there's nothing left to do than give it everything. AU for my own story, Being a Friend.


**02.07.14 -** So some of you might be wondering "What the hell is this, Ryan? Why haven't you put up the next chapter of Being a Friend instead of this? I want more Doctor and Rory romance!" Well, I started this because I was bored, and I'm not sure where to take the next chapter of Being a Friend at the moment, but I'll hopefully have it done before term starts again in September, and don't worry, this story is about the Doctor and Rory too.

I saw a tumblr post ages ago that inspired this, but I don't want to give away my plan just yet, so I won't say what's going to happen.

This is intended to be a very short story, maybe only four or five chapters, and is designed as an AU for Being a Friend, if that makes sense.

But yeah, enjoy, hope you like, let me know what you think. :)

* * *

When Rory woke that morning, he felt surprisingly calm about the day that lay ahead of him.

Ever since the Doctor had been thrust into his life, it felt like there had never been a dull moment, always something new and exciting barrelling around the corner to come at them head on. The three of them against the universe: the Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams.

Only it didn't stay that way for long. A year into their marriage, Amy left him a depressed and broken man. But the Doctor had been there. He'd been the best friend anyone could ever have asked for, and he eventually became more than that too. Amy was now a distant, bleak memory in his otherwise happy and pleasant life.

But today was still, stagnant, not even a breeze to ruffle the curtains or birdsong to break the silence. He sat up in bed, rubbing the crust from the corners of his eyes. He looked to his right, expecting to see the Doctor next to him, but of course, he wasn't there.

It was bad luck, after all.

He was slow to get out of bed, lazily throwing on a dressing gown as he prepared his breakfast. As he ate, he thought of the million ways the day could go wrong later on. The first time he'd done this, the Doctor had interrupted the reception. But now that he was going to be there from start to finish, it seemed futile to try and prevent any disasters. What will happen will happen, and he'll just have to deal with it.

Brushing his teeth, he heard knocking on the door, and answered to find River standing in a strapless, red dress which hugged her body, accentuating her natural assets and ended just below her knees. She was also sporting a pair of red stiletto heels, and a small black purse hanging at her hip. "You're not even dressed!" she accused, and Rory was in no state to deny it. Instead, he shrugged, standing aside to let his daughter through. She glared at him as she entered, walking right to the kitchen and dropping her purse on the counter. "Why aren't you dressed yet? You've not forgotten you're getting married in a couple hours, have you?" She asked, leaning back on the counter.

Rory shook his head, spitting toothpaste into the kitchen sink. "Of course not, I just... feel weird about today." He mumbled, running the toothbrush under the tap. A look of concern crossed River's face.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" she asked, drumming her dark-purple-painted fingernails on the counter.

"God, no. Never. It's... I don't know. The calm before the storm, maybe?" He suggested, shrugging again. River smirked.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Dad. A lot of planning's gone into today. Nothing will go wrong." She said, smiling, and earning a daggered look from her father.

"Don't jinx it, please. I want this marriage to be successful." He said over his shoulder as he moved towards the stairs, River following behind.

"Have you got everything? Thought about your team?" She asked, making Rory feel like he was being interrogated.

"Yes, yes, I've got everything worked out. I know what I'm doing." He groaned, pushing open the door of his bedroom, and then opening his wardrobe. There, hanging inside a grey bag, was his wedding suit. Thinking back, he'd not worn it since he'd married Amy. As he reached for the bag, he wondered if she would be there. When they were planning the wedding, River had implored him to invite her, so of course, he did, but he never got a response, so he had no idea if she would come or not. Which was really very Amy when he thought about it.

"Didn't I take this photo?" River's voice broke through his thoughts, and he turned around to see her holding a small framed photo. When he went to see which one, he saw himself and the Doctor, whose arm was around his waist, and they were stood in front of Sleeping Beauty's castle at Disneyland Paris.

"You did, yeah." He smiled at the memory, the day the three of them had gone to Disneyland in 2026. A new ride had been added to mark the 5th anniversary of Frozen 2, and Rory wanted to go (Disney was a guilty pleasure of his).

"You two look so happy." River commented, quietly. She sniffed, then pulled a tissue from her purse, dabbing at her now wet eyes. "Thank God for waterproof make-up." She commented with a small laugh as she put the photo down. Rory smiled and hugged her. "Oh, stop it, you'll make me cry more." She laughed, before stepping back to look at Rory. "I just can't believe I'm going to get to see you get married. And walk you down the aisle too." Her smile was huge, and with a final sniff, the tears were gone. "But you can't get married like that. Get dressed, hurry up." Rory knew better than to argue with his daughter, so did as he was told.

Before long, he was dressed, wearing his grey suit, matching cream waistcoat and tie, and white shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror, and had to admit, the suit still fit him well. He was a couple years older than the last time he'd worn it, but he didn't look it. He took care of himself, and he thought he still looked pretty youthful. He heard the creaking of floorboards as River came back up the stairs, and as she walked in with a cup of tea in hand, she saw Rory and looked like she was going to drop the mug. Instead she calmly set them down and put a hand over her mouth.

"What, is it awful?" He asked, sounding worried by her reaction. He knew he didn't have a good eye for fashion, but he had thought he looked good. Maybe he was wrong, but it was far too late to get a new suit now. Perhaps River had her vortex manipulator and they could go back a month or two and find something nicer for him to wear. River must've seen the worry on his face, as she quickly shook her head.

"No, no, it's not. You look amazing, Dad. I think you'll actually make him speechless, which is a feat in itself." Rory could feel the blush creeping across his cheeks, and he stalked off to the bathroom, deciding to have a go at running some gel through his hair until it looked half decent. Another brush of teeth, and he stepped back into the bedroom, totally ready for the big day.

River was on the phone, and hung up the call as her father walked out. "The car will be here in five minutes. Where's your team?" She asked, noticing nothing on his belt. Rory walked over to his bedside cabinet and opened the top drawer, pulling out a small red box, about the size of an old VHS cassette.

"All here." He said, holding the box up for her to see.

"Any last minute alterations?"

"I changed one last night, and I'm not changing back. Sticking with what I've got." He said confidently

"Okay, then." She smiled, and held out her arm for him to hold. "Let's get you married then."

* * *

Awh, Rory's getting married again. And hopefully this one will last longer than a year.

Well, it will, because I'll make it last longer. As author, I decide their fate, and this wedding will be til death do they part.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first part of this, let me know what you thought of it, or what you think might happen next.

Until next time,

~Ryan


End file.
